The Puppet
FNaF2 = '''The Puppet' (or Marionette) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is located in the Prize Corner, and will only start moving once the Music Box's music stops and the "Pop! Goes the Weasel" music has finished playing. Appearance The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jump scare, and a small in-game cutscene, where it gains small white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lips painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles. It has neither hair nor head accessories. It's quite lanky, and according to one of the hallucinations in which it appears, it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria. Behavior The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will come out of its box and the player will be attacked, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music is about to end, and the Puppet is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, it is too late, and the Puppet will begin to move towards The Office. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Puppet will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. Audio The melody that plays when the Music Box is wound. The song is "My Grandfather's Clock". The "Pop! Goes the Weasel" Music Box melody. Trivia *The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor, it will begin its approach. *The Puppet is one of the only two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player dons/wears the Freddy Mask, the other being Foxy. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet had to do something with the old animatronics. *Like Toy Chica, The Puppet doesn't appear in the sequel's trailer. *The Puppet can also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigame. As soon as the player completes it, The Puppet will lunge through the screen, sending the player back to the Main Menu. Similar to Foxy. |-|Images= Gameplay ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet starting to emerge from the present box. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet has risen from the present box. ThePuppetIsComing.png|The Puppet launching as it starts to attack the player. Output fK0wbT.gif|The Puppet attacking (click to animate). Puppet at CAM07 (1 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet. This one displays its entire body. Puppet at CAM07 (2 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet. This one shows its face up-close. Puppet at CAM07 (3 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet. This one shows it with its head thrown back. ThePuppetFullBody.png|A full-body shot of the Puppet. ThePuppetsHeadThrownBack.png|The Puppet with its head thrown back. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|A close-up of a very angry-looking Puppet. Miscellaneous ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet's sprite from the Death Minigames. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|The Puppet as seen in the final teaser image, brightened. Cutscene.png|The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics